II Matto ed è onere
by Enemotou
Summary: Libertà gradually grows less happy as the seal on his Arcana power weakens. When it finally shatters and Libertà is forced to relive his past memories, as well as the memories of those who have had II Matto before him, see how he fares in the world of darkness. Will The Fool except the card that has helped him thus far? Even if it may be the creator of all Arcana?
1. Malato di Liberta ?

**Malato di Liberta ?**

**Ok so La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia is in my top 3 favorite anime, along with Mondaiji Tachi and Fairy Tail.**

**I was sad that there are barely any fanfic's for this archive so voila.**

**This begins as an alternative ending to episode 4. I thought the way it ended was a little too cheesy.**

**Hope you enjoy! Leave a review and favorite if you please, or maybe even a follow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia characters and I'm pretty sure Libertà is happy about that.**

* * *

Libertà looked up in horror at the fire that spread before him, engulfing the building in which it started in flames.

Pictures flashed in and out of the blondes head, him as a child, the orphanage, fire, pain, the torture he went through, and the masked man.

It took a little while before he registered he was hot. His head ached and he was breathing irregularly. Aquamarine eyes closed and he felt himself losing consciousness. Libertà let the pain take over his body as he fell into the darkness.

Luckily Nova, who was coming over to scold the blonde for not helping extinguish the fire, noticed him falling.

He was able to catch him at the last second, before he had a chance to collide with the ground.

Nova was confused.

Libertà had fainted? Libertà?

He put the thoughts that were flooding his mind to the back of his head and got up. He looked down at his friend and rival whose limp body was now in his arms.

Noticing the display, Luca, Pace and Debito made their way over to the two. Luca placed a cool hand on Libertà's forehead, flinching at the heat he was emitting.

He nodded to Pace who got what he meant and stepped forward. "We should get Libertà home so he can rest. The other family members can take care of the fire." Pace said, taking the blonde from Nova's arms.

"Right." Nova agreed and followed after the three childhood friends and his rival.

* * *

The trip back to house was quiet with the exception of Libertà's harsh breathing and panting. When they had finally reached the house, Debito had opened the door so Pace could enter first.

"Take him up to his room. Me and Debito will go get Dante and explain to him what we know." Luca said before running off in a different direction, with Debito right behind him.

Pace nodded and ran with the blonde still in his arms, to his room. Nova wasn't sure of what to do at first but soon decided to follow after Pace.

Upon entering the blondes room, Pace, placed Libertà on his bed and positioned him so he was comfortable underneath the blankets.

Not that he could tell whether or not the blonde was comfortable from him being unconscious, and his desperate attempts at taking in air.

Not too long after, Luca and Debito came in with a very worried-looking Dante.

Dante went over and sat on the bed. Raising Libertà up so the blonde could brace against his chest. He felt his forehead, the boy was burning up. "Libertà? Libertà?" he repeated after a few failed attempts at waking the boy. Finally the blonde began to stir.

Hazy aquamarine eyes opened, "Dan..te?" he asked quietly, as if just speaking hurt. The way he answered, _that_ they were expecting. What surprised Dante and the rest was how his usually happy and mischievous eyes looked so lifeless.

They brushed it off as this is what happens when Libertà gets sick, but Dante knew better.

"I...can't...re...what...ha...?"

"Hush, don't force yourself to speak." he whispered to Libertà, who nodded weakly and then closed his eyes, leaning on Dante for support.

Dante then turned to the 4 others that were in the room. "You three may leave." Dante motioned to Pace, Debito and Nova. "Luca, I must ask for a favor." he turned to the black-haired boy.

The three that were given leave filed out of the bedroom. Leaving Luca behind to talk to Dante. They didn't want to cause any more trouble for the director. He already seemed immensely worried about Libertà.

"What did you need Dante-san?" Luca asked, ready to do whatever he could to help.

"Please inform Mondo that Libertà has taken ill." he whispered, trying not make any discomfort for the blonde that was still bracing against his chest.

Luca nodded, "I understand." Having reached the door, he turned around once more to face Dante, "I'll bring a thermometer and a cold compress to help get that fever down."

Dante couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you, Luca."

Luca returned the smile, "No problem."

* * *

Libertà awoke to someone gently calling his name once more. He couldn't tell who it was because he couldn't distinguish the voice.

He was tired, dizzy, had a throbbing headache, and felt like he would vomit at any second.

Once more, those hazy aquamarine eyes opened. This time, he awoke to see Sumire standing over his bed with Mondo at her side.

"Libertà? How are you feeling?" Sumire asked, with worry evident in her face.

Libertà rose into a sitting position. Ignoring how dizzy he felt. He was going to answer her question but he suddenly felt unbelievably nauseous. He clamped a hand over his mouth, closed his eyes, swallowed back down the vomit and whispered hoarsely, "I've...been...better...Mama."

"Your fever's pretty high." Mondo decided to join the conversation. "Do you feel like you want to vomit? It's a normal reaction for your kind of temperature."

Libertà gulped really hard.

"Dear, you shouldn't say such things when someone is sick. It could trigger exactly what you're saying." She shoved her husband out of the room. "Leave."

Mondo mumbled something but left. Sumire turned to Libertà. "I'm sorry that Papa's a big idiot." She apologized, and then pulled a bucket from under the bed and it put it in front of him.

It was Libertà's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"We put it there just in case." she explained.

That wasn't exactly what Libertà wanted to know. How exactly did she know that he—

Knowingly, Sumire put her hand on Libertà's neck, causing him to shiver. Libertà was surprised, her hand was cold on his hot skin. She readied the bucket.

Libertà coughed a few times, his back arched forward and he threw up. It took a couple of minutes before he finally settled down.

He sent a glare at Sumire, something he would never do.

Sumire moved the bucket off the bed and placed it back on the floor, wary not to spill the contents. She looked sullen for a moment, "I'm sorry. But it's better to have you vomit now instead of trying not to all day right? It'd slow down you getting better."

Libertà nodded grimly, understanding where she was going. He felt dizzy so he laid down.

Sumire, moved strings of Libertà's blonde hair out of his face. He shivered at her touch again but relaxed after a while. "Tha...nks...Mama..." he mumbled through heavy breaths.

Sumire smiled, "It's a mothers job to take of their child when they're sick." She placed a kiss on his forehead and picked up the bucket. "Get some rest."

Libertà nodded before drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

The next time Libertà woke up was quiet. No one was in the room. He remembered the last time he woke up Mama and Papa had been their. He wondered how much time had past since then.

The blonde shakily got out of the bed and went over to the mirror on his dresser-top. Trying his hardest to stay standing.

His eyes were still lifeless and his cheeks were tinted pink from the fever. His hair clung to his forehead from the sweat. _'I look horrible.'_ he thought.

He turned around in shock when the door suddenly opened. Their stood Felicità, who must've been just as surprised as the boy was.

The girl closed the door and then walked over to the boy. Holding him close in a hug. "You made me worry, Libertà. I'm glad you're okay." she wore a small smile.

Libertà began to cough into the girls' chest. She realized she must've been strangling him so she pulled away, but only slightly.

When the coughing finally died down, Libertà felt as if his whole body was paralyzed. Felicità noticed and walked him back over to the bed and laid him down.

Between heavy pants, he inquired, "Prin...cess?"

Felicità looked over to her sick friend, "Yes?"

"I'm...sorry...for...making you...worry." he began coughing again. Felicità helped him into a sitting position so he could finish coughing. This time she wore a sad smile.

"Nn-nn." she shook her head, "Don't be sorry. Just get better soon, okay? Then you can do all the things you want to do. Like picking on Nova and going out to sea." she engulfed him in another hug, placing his head on her shoulder.

Libertà looked at the bed with a smile as he felt his hazy aquamarine eyes closing, "O..k..."

And with that promise hanging in the air, he drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but what the heck. I don't think ****Libertà has suffered enough yet. Teeheehee.**

**This chapter is "Malato di Liberta ?" or Liberta's sick?**


	2. Libertà scopre la verità

**Libertà scopre la verità ?**

**I said their was going to be a next chapter so here it is. I don't think it's as good as the first one but eh, I guess 'Second time's the charm' might make this interesting for some of you, no?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia characters but now I sure as hell want to learn Italian.**

* * *

White.

Libertà wasn't sure what to make of it.

He was in an endless white room.

A flash turned his attention to a card. He eyed the floating object with shock.

II Matto: The Fool, his Arcana card, was in front of him.

"Libertà..." the card spoke, closing the distance between itself and it's master.

Libertà gulped, he didn't know what to make of it. He had heard Felicità's stories of when she had talked with Gli Amanti: The Lovers but now that he was face-to-face with his card, he was immensely scared.

Did he do something wrong? Tons of questions flashed in and out of his head without good answers to accompany them.

"You must be questioning as to why I have brought you here." the card said in a low voice. Libertà felt a cold chill rush up his spine. He nodded.

"You haven't done anything bad," the card almost purred, as if reading his mind, "I just thought it was time I told you about some _things_."

Libertà felt his hesitance go away, replaced with curiosity and a tiny bit of anger, "What _things_?"

The card mumbled _sit_, ignoring the blondes question. He obeyed because by then he had remembered he was sick, and was feeling really dizzy.

The card took, what sounded vaguely like a deep breath, and began, "I, II Matto, am the first card, and the power you are granted when you make a contract with me is that whatever you say will become reality. You know that much, I presume?"

Libertà nodded, "But I don't exactly remember making a contract with you…" he mumbled.

The card spake, "I sought the blood of The World, and your grandfather owns II Mondo: The World."

Libertà thought about this for a while, "But Papa-"

The card didn't say a word.

"Papa's my grandfather?!" he yelled, but quickly regretted it because he started coughing harshly.

The card murmured a yes.

Libertà's eyes turned unusually sad.

"When the holder of The Emperor sealed your memories, the knowledge of you being, this man you call 'Papa's' grandson, was also sealed away."

'_Well at least he did tell me at some point' the boy thought._

The card moved a little closer to the ground, "You are beginning to regain your memories, and because of that, the seal The World put on you is wearing away."

"Papa put a seal on me?" Libertà asked dumbfounded.

"Wow, they don't tell you anything, do they?" the card said, half-mockingly.

Libertà shook his head, looking at the floor.

The card let out a sigh. "Yes, their was a seal placed on your Arcana power, _my Arcana power_. That's the Arcana power II Mondo has, to be able to apply seals on all other Arcana. It really pissed me off too, to have a limiter."

Libertà looked back up at the card and mumbled a quiet "sorry."

The card continued, "Although, _their are _some cases when the effects can be cancelled out."

The voice the card had been using changed drastically, now it was more boastful. "Having power over word, I could easily cancel out the effects of II Mondo's seal. Of course, my holder would have to utter the words."

Libertà knew what the card had been trying to tell him. _It was his fault_. He wasn't ready for the power. That's why Papa and Dante took the liberty to seal away his memories and power. _Because he wasn't ready._

There was just one thing he didn't quite understand.

"These were the things you were going to tell me? That's all?"

The card chuckled a bit, "No no. I haven't even gotten close to what I want to tell you."

Libertà stopped sulking, his expression turning something very unlike his character: serious.

The card took that as he was ready to continue listening, "Like I said earlier, the seal put on you by The World is wearing away. And when it fully shatters, your true powers will be unleashed."

Libertà's expression stayed the same.

"Of course, when The World and The Emperor find out about this, they're going to try and seal me away again." The card let out a couple of fake sniffles.

"This is why I have summoned you here. I didn't mean to make you sick, but these human bodies continue to amaze me." The card sighed.

"In order to be able to control your power, _my_ power, when it is unleashed, it is necessary for you to regain _all_ memories associated with me."

Libertà looked confused, "All memories associated with you?"

"Yes, _all_ memories. You will see the memories from your childhood that have been sealed. As well as the memories of those that have II Matto before you. This usually breaks people down and after seeing it all, they ask to cancel their contracts. Others get through the memories and use the powers for things I rather not talk about. It is your turn to see these memories, can you handle it?"

Libertà pondered on this for a while.

Shakily he got up and after a couple of deep breaths he said, "I promised oujo that I would protect her. That we would come to understand and master our Arcana together. I'll accept you no matter what kind of gruesome past I'll see, because, if it weren't for you II Matto, I wouldn't be here." He held a soft smile on his face.

The card spoke, "You better not regret this." Looking towards Libertà one more time for recognition he spoke the fated words;

"**Pensiero Realizare. Open the Gate of Memories!"**

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. It's shorter than the last chapter by about 600 words, yes I know. i'm pretty sure you guys didn't even count though LOL.**

** The next chapter might take a little longer while I think of what kinds of memories to show to Libertà, teeheehee. Reviews and follows are appreciated!**

**This chapter is "Libertà scopre la verità ?" or Libertà learns the truth?**


End file.
